<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get to Know Me (Beelzebub x F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146649">Get to Know Me (Beelzebub x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, NSFW, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shower sex with Beel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get to Know Me (Beelzebub x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One thing you loved about Beelzebub is how considerate he always was. You loved how he could just seemingly push his own self aside and focus solely on you. It was admirable, and it proved, at least to you, that he was still an angel, to an extent. However, one thing you hated is that he could very much be “my way or the highway” type of person, which reminded you of his not so angelic qualities. You could be that way too, though, and that’s why you hated judging him on that. Lately, you guys have been bumping heads a lot over that topic… yeah the one that should take your relationship further. He was completely ready to go there, promising nothing but gentleness and open ears to hear for any discomfort, but you just… it was scary, to you. He was a big guy, by both demon and human standards, and you weren’t quite sure if you could be there yet. It’s not like you were a virgin, either. You just knew it would be a different experience and you needed to be prepared for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try it.” But he didn’t give up that easily. “At least… try it. We don’t have to do anything, it’s just for you to see me, to get to know me… and for me to get to know you.” He’s been pestering you about taking a shower with him for days now, and to an extent, he was right. It didn’t hurt anyone, and it didn’t have to go anywhere. Just a shower. Just to see… but then your doubts came back and what if it did go somewhere? You didn’t necessarily what your first time with him to be in the shower, or at least that’s what you’re thinking. “Fine… fine! Okay! But …. If it gets too much, I’m leaving!” He smiled happily, scooping you up into his arms before you could protest, “great! We’re going now.” “Beel! It’s only two in the after----!” “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant it too. You found yourself in the bathroom next, watching him lock the door before turning the shower on. “Check the water. Make sure it’s the perfect temperature for you.” you sighed, suddenly feeling nervous as you checked every couple of seconds. The demon in front of you already decided to shed himself of his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers for now. Heat rose to your cheeks. It’s not like you had never seen Beel shirtless before, it’s just that this specific setting made it so much worse, knowing what’s to come, and all. “B-Beel… The water is uhm… it’s good.” He nodded, moving forward and grabbing the shower curtain, “I’m going in. Join me when you’re ready.” He turned his back to you, dropping his boxers, before stepping in. You couldn’t help but stare a little at his ass, your eyes trailing up to his back muscles before he disappeared behind the curtain to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed again, silently thanking him for giving you this moment of privacy. Your gaze turned upward to look into the mirror, watching yourself before you slowly shed your clothes too. How would he react? Would he be okay with your body? Honestly, you didn’t know why you got so nervous. It’s Beelzebub! Out of all his brothers, he was the one least likely to judge you for your body. “I-I’m coming in…” You announced once you found yourself completely naked, and with a deep breath, you pulled the curtain aside and entered too, immediately feeling the water dampen your skin and pull your hair down onto your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel stared at you for a moment; his face completely expressionless. It scared you. What was he thinking? Did he not think you were attractive when your clothes were off? You hadn’t dared check all of him out yet, but your eyes slowly followed his down, widening when you saw what he packed and quickly snapping back up, only to find him smiling happily, “You’re beautiful.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you slowly loosened up, laughing softly, “y-yeah… well you’re not so bad yourself.” He only chuckled in return, reaching behind you to grab some shampoo, “I’m going to wash your hair, and then you’ll wash mine. This is just so we can get to know each other. Okay?” You nodded. Just the head. He’s just touching your head, nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured some on his hands, rubbing them together before placing them on your head and massaging it in. You can’t deny, his hands felt heavenly on your head, and you moaned softly in delight, “Beel… that feels heavenly….” He only laughed. For a while, you just stood there, completely forgetting you’re naked or that he can see all of you. You just let yourself get drowned in the pleasure of it all. “Okay…. And rinse.” You felt him push you back under the shower head, your hair falling back down as he rinses the shampoo out and replaces it with a conditioner. “While that’s setting…. My turn? “ You opened your eyes again, smiling at him before doing the same to his hair, “Yeah… I like this… this isn’t so bad.” You watched his own lips turn upward into a smile as you worked through his hair, slowly turning him so he was the one under the water. “No. Just to explore. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was washed out of him and replaced with a conditioner too, he picked up the soap and turned you around, “I’m going to put soap on your body. Tell me when to stop.” You nodded, the shyness returning as he began to touch your body. His grip was gentle as he held you against him, and you slowly relaxed, only tensing when the soap caressed over your breasts. “Sssh…” he cooed, his eyes fixated intently on what he was doing. “I’m going… down there…” He caressed over your thighs slowly, and you felt a tingle in your lower abdomen from it, taking in a sharp breath, which you hoped he didn’t notice. “Beel…” You swallowed, feeling him do the same on the other side, except that this time, you squirmed, backing up against him. You felt him, rub against your back, which just made the embarrassment rise, but you didn’t stop him from continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your legs opened a little for him as he switched hands, so the bar of soap wouldn’t be in the way. The water suddenly felt so much hotter than before, and you moaned out before he even did anything significant. “B-Beel…” You gasped. He didn’t even rub between your folds, just over them like you’re supposed to, but there was something different about his touch, “yes?” You tried to relax again, feeling yourself squirm against him as he took in a sharp breath, trying to keep his own urges under control from your moving. “N-Nothing… keep going…” But somehow he didn’t register that right. He kept going, but not over the rest of your body, no… he kept rubbing over your folds, before finally sliding between them. The touches on your thighs, and definitely the rubbing now, were enough to get a reaction out of your body, and you felt embarrassed over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” He still asked, slowly dragging his index over your clit, “y-yeah..” You nodded; this was just for exploring purposes, right? Just exploring each other… but that also meant…. You reached for the bar of soap, rubbing it between your hands before placing it back aside. “Me too..” He was confused for a moment before he felt you reach for his half hardened cock, and he gasped in surprise, stopping his movement on your clit, “o-oh…. You don’t have to..” Really, he only said that because he didn’t want to push it, but then again, you reached for him, so it must be alright, no? You shook your head, moaning softly when his finger moved over the bundle of nerves again, “No I… I want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found a rhythm with him, stroking him fully hard and noticing how big he grew. Your body was still squirming against his, your back rubbing against his chest as he slid down between your folds and entered two fingers into you, “You opened so nicely for me, like a flower…” he breathed out, kissing along your shoulder. Instinctively, your legs spread even further as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you. Your hand stayed in rhythm with him, stroking all of him and occasionally flicking your thumb over his tip, earning a moan from him. “Thats it… keep doing that..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips bucked forward into your hand, his fingers speeding up inside of you, “Don’t know if it’s the water… but you feel so wet..” Your walls clenched around him at his words, a loud moan escaping you. “N-Not the water… you… you make me so wet.” Heat rose through you at the confession and you could feel his cock twitch at your words; that was hot. “You do things to me too…” he confessed, groaning when your grip on him tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb started to roll over your clit, applying just the right amount of pressure as his fingers continued to thrust into you. Your head flew back against his chest in a loud gasp, your hips starting to roll in rhythm with his thumb on your clit, while your hand stroked him faster, making him groan loudly, “if you keep that up, then…!” You laughed, which slowly turned back into a moan as you clenched hard around him, feeling him twitch in your grasp again, “I know… me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed, clenching his teeth as his fingers sped up inside you, coming undone first. You felt his seed spurt onto your hand as you continued to stroke him, watching the rest fall onto the shower floor and get washed away. His erratic pumping send you over the edge too, and you rolled your hips as a loud moan erupted from within, echoing off the walls, “Fuck….” “B-Beel…!” your whimpering and his groans helped you through the orgasms, your hand slowing down as you squeezed the rest of his seed out of him, before letting go. He waited until your walls stopped pulsating before retrieving his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious….” he mumbled, humming around his fingers as he licks them off. You turned around, holding your own cum covered hand up before putting it into your mouth as well, smirking and winking at him. Your tongue licked between your digits, eyes closing as you tried to give him a seductive scene, “oh my…” His words turned into a growl as he pushed you up against the shower wall, kissing you hungrily, “such a tease…” you shrieked, wrapping your arms and legs around him for support, “only… because you started it.” He did… and you had a feeling he wanted it to lead to this all along, but that’s okay. Because now that you’re comfortable, the game is on. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>